El Peor Final
by Cold Flare
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman tendrá que encarar una situación bastante dura, y es que las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere. One-shot. (Actualización: Respuestas a comentarios. No es un segundo capítulo)
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:**

 **-** El título no es sarcasmo (No va a acabar bien).

\- No hay pareja para Hachiman en este fic.

* * *

 **El Peor Final**

* * *

Existen finales de todo tipo, y esto aplica tanto para cualquier historia o situación como incluso para la vida misma.

Poniéndolo bajo un criterio muy simple, entre los tipos de finales existen buenos y malos.

Y dentro de la segunda categoría hay diversas clases.

Están esos que simplemente son malos debido a su incoherencia, algunos que son malos por no cumplir con las expectativas, otros que simplemente son estúpidos. E incluso, yendo un poco más allá, existen esos que son 'malos' porque ni siquiera se han dado, _y si, te estoy viendo a ti Hikaru Hikari [1]_ , _que aun no lanzas el volumen 12 de tu saga de novelas ligeras más popular._

Pero entre todos ellos hay uno que el subconsciente te hace detestar más que nada.

Y con esto me refiero a aquel final de algo que en realidad nunca comenzó.

Quizás se pregunten a que me refiero, permítanme explicarlo... probablemente alguna vez tuvieron el infortunio de experimentarlo en alguna forma.

Me refiero a ese caso en que crees que tienes la "suerte" de experimentar algo que llega a gustarte. Lo pruebas, lo asimilas y te haces a la idea de como sería una vida con ello... solo para después darte cuenta de que no podrás obtenerlo jamás.

Tras eso percibes como va naciendo en tí una sensación o sentimiento aborrecible que puede perdurar desde simples minutos hasta toda una vida. Si necesitan ejemplos hay muchos, yendo desde algo tan simple como aquel reboot de la saga de juegos Silent Hill que nunca se concretó, hasta algo tan deprimente como una persona que se ve obligada a resignarse con respecto a sus objetivos soñados por circunstancias económicas.

Lo cierto es que el ser humano por esencia no sabe perder. Algo que yo acabo de aprender por las malas, ya que hasta hace meses pensaba y daba por hecho orgullosamente que yo era el mejor en ello. Que inocente e insensato...

Y es aquí en este día donde tengo que afrontar dicha situación: el peor final. Una conclusión de algo que jamás llego a concretarse.

La realidad es que todos tienen un límite, un punto de quiebre, y yo simplemente aun no había alcanzado el mío... hasta hoy.

.

.

.

"Hikki... vas a estar bien?" Preguntó con dulzura y preocupación Yuigahama, pero estos no llegaron a calar en mí en lo más mínimo.

Sentí la tentación de no contestarle, sin embargo atiné a hacerlo. Lo más seguro es que ella no me dejaría solo si no se lo pedía de forma directa y tras todo lo que hizo por mi y la preocupación que demuestra por mi estado, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es responder.

"Solo... necesito estar solo" No tenía otra forma de decirlo, me conozco bien y decirle que estaré bien sería solo una mentira. Uno de esos tantos detestables, horrorosos y deleznables engaños que ya han colmado mi paciencia.

La tristeza se acentuó en su rostro tras oírme, algo previsible. "Pero..." Antes de que ella pudiera alcanzar a formular una frase, levanté una mano y giré suavemente mi cabeza de un lado al otro indicándole que no insista. Mi expresión facial no cambio ni un poco mientras lo hice, pero ella pudo captar lo que le quise decir.

"...Entiendo" Dijo suavemente, con su voz casi perdiéndose en el viento. Tras ello se acercó a mi, sacándose su abrigo.

Una vez hecho eso, simplemente me cubrió con la prenda, parando un instante para observar mis ojos directamente y con ello contemplando a la expresión más vacía y muerta que yo había tenido hasta ahora. No necesito verme en un espejo para corroborar esto último. Ante esto su tristeza se hizo incluso más evidente, pero aquello no llegaba a inmutarme... tras lo que ocurrió en este día empiezo a dudar que algo fuera a hacerlo.

No intentó decirme nada más, ni siquiera se preocupó en decirme cuando debía devolvérselo. Alcance a decirle "Gracias", aunque fue en un tono tan bajo que ni siquiera sé si alcanzo a escucharlo.

Tras eso, simplemente me quedé sentado en aquella banca del parque que colindaba con el establecimiento en el que se dio el evento, contemplando a la nada en lo que Yuigahama se subía al vehículo que venía a recogerla, vacilando por momentos en lo que dirigía su mirada hacia mi hasta finalmente hacerme una seña de despedida y cerrar la puerta. El auto partió dejándome atrás, con ella mirándome desde el asiento posterior, mostrando una visible preocupación hasta finalmente salir de mi campo de visión.

Y así como Yuigahama, ya gran parte de los invitados se habían retirado del lugar, pues el evento en sí ya había terminado hace media hora. Como era de esperarse, muchos ya se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares ya que si bien la época de invierno se acercaba a su fin, este seguía siendo crudo, mostrándose impávido y hasta desafiante a todo pronóstico.

 _Apropiado para un día como este._

Un día tan malo que no se si quedara grabado como otro trauma o si terminaré bloqueándolo de mi memoria para no tener que lidiar con dicha carga. De todos modos siempre es uno o el otro, no hay punto medio.

Y es que donde todos veían un acontecimiento tan supuesto a rebosar de 'felicidad', 'amor' y 'romanticismo'; ante mí solo fue lo que realmente era. La escena del peor de los sacrificios.

Y aquel sacrificio en cuestión era la mujer que yo durante tanto tiempo en mi estupidez y obstinación producto de mis traumas pasados, me negué a aceptar que quería.

 _Con que así se siente..._

Como una ironía del destino, esta vez yo estaba del otro lado... pero hoy no fue una simple y ridícula confesión falsa.

Por supuesto que no.

Era un matrimonio. Uno basado en sentimientos inexistentes, uno que se dio por simple conveniencia, uno en el que una 'familia' entregó la menor de sus integrantes como cordero al matadero... todo a fin de salvaguardar su ridículo estatus. Todo para poder salvar sus pellejos. Todo por medio de una unión que no era más que una falsedad.

 _Si tan solo eso no hubiera pasado..._

La vida tiende a dar giros impredecibles. Hoy puedes estar en la cima y mañana con la cara en el suelo.

Y para mal mío, tal fue el caso de la familia Yukinoshita, la cual hasta hace poco rebosaba de poder y la simple mención de su nombre llegaba a inspirar respeto y hasta temor, siendo este sinónimo de opulencia y privilegio.

Lástima que algunas cosas no suelen dar aviso. Al fin y al cabo, cuando se trata de negocios y dinero cualquier error puede llegar a ser fatal.

'Uno debe aprender de sus errores' Es algo que uno escucha desde la niñez y que por simple experiencia se le tiende dar por sentado.

Pero que hay de aquellos errores sin vuelta atrás? Esos errores que no perdonan sin importar cuanta experiencia que puedas sacar de ellos. Según mis vivencias y mi forma de ver las cosas, ante estos uno puede decidir entre dos opciones:

Asumir las consecuencias...

O la más cobarde...

 _Hacer que alguien más las asuma._

Y como era de esperarse de la gente nacida en cuna de oro, incapaz de verse así mismos como simples mortales, tomaron el segundo camino.

Sus padres decidieron entregarla.

Para su madre simplemente era irrelevante el como ella se sintiera. En tanto su menor hija le fuera útil, bienvenido sea. Y si bien su padre demostraba cierta preocupación por como ella se sintiera, al final sucumbió ante la presión de su mujer y el temor de tener que verse así mismo como alguien más del montón. Donde quedaba el tan mentado amor de los padres por sus vástagos? No lo sé, pero claramente aquí no estaba ni remotamente presente.

Quien podría ser tan podrido como para hacerle eso a la menor de sus hijas? Hasta yo en la peor de mis facetas tenía mis límites y estoy seguro que jamás podría llegar a hacer algo así, sin importar que tan cruda u hórrida sea la circunstancia. Los señores Yukinoshita, me han superado por mucho y de una de las formas más execrablemente posibles.

Si se preguntan que pasó con Haruno, pues la respuesta es simple. Su madre la mantuvo al margen. La mandaron de intercambio por unos meses. Para cuando ella regresó y se dio por enterada, todo ya estaba viento en popa.

Al menos ella si se preocupó por su hermana menor.

O quizás esa es otra mentira que abracé al ponerme en el lugar de ella como hermano mayor que soy.

Al fin y al cabo si no era su hermana menor, ella era la segunda opción...

Pero...

Y yo que hice?

 _Nada._

No me malentiendan...

Hasta hace unas horas yo tenía toda la intención de ir hasta las últimas consecuencias para evitar esto. Estaba más que dispuesto a joderme la existencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ya había aceptado la posibilidad de que, en el peor de los casos, me ganaría la enemistad de gente sumamente poderosa de por vida.

Todo a fin de cumplir con esa petición.

 _'Sálvame algún día, si?'_

 _Tan tamaño sacrificio debería haber venido de mi mano._

Al fin y al cabo, puedo cargar con eso, ser víctima de las circunstancias no es nada nuevo para mí, además de que todo vestigio de cobardía en mi fue superado una vez que reconocí lo que sentía por ella. No necesitaba más excusas.

Pero...

* * *

 _Siento mi cuerpo hecho un manojo de nervios, sin embargo la decisión ya esta tomada._

 _Evitaré que esta farsa se concrete._

 _Me he encargado de todo. No hay forma de que pueda fallar, al fin y al cabo la imagen para estas personas lo es todo. Y mi plan va directamente orientado a eso._

 _No me importa si los Yukinoshita o si estos aristócratas con los que se relacionan me intenten hacer la existencia imposible en lo posterior, prefiero tener que vivir así que con el remordimiento de haberla dejado a su suerte el resto de mi vida. No la dejaré sola, no así._

 _Mis manos tiemblan sosteniendo el instrumento de mi plan. Aquello que marcaría la ruina de esta 'unión' que no es más que una apología al engaño._

 _Ya solo queda esperar a que la gran mayoría de los invitados este presente._

 _Nadie podría prevenirlo, nadie podría evitarlo._

 _Al final, solo bastaba con divulgar la verdad. Lo que realmente el 'novio' pensaba de esto... lo que realmente 'sentía' (si cabe la palabra) por Yukinoshita Yukino._

 _Una vez hecho eso, habrá culminado todo. Los Yukinoshita no podrán negar lo evidente, y si tratan de proseguir con la boda solo empeorarán su ya desdeñada imagen y si eso no basta, la familia del novio también se verá bajo la misma presión. Al final de una forma u otra se verán en la necesidad de cancelar esto._

 _Bastante sucio y arriesgado incluso comparado a mis acciones de antaño, debo reconocerlo; pero es necesario._

 _Aquí voy..._

 _Ya me disponía a ejecutar el plan, sin embargo antes de poder proseguir con lo mío, alcanzo a sentir unos pasos detrás mío. El sonido de los tacos indicaba que seguramente era una mujer._

 _Seas quien seas, hagas lo que hagas, no me vas a detener aquí. Ni te molestes en intentarlo._

 _"...No lo hagas"_

 _..._

 _Mi corazón da un vuelco en aquél instante._

 _Pese a que estaba totalmente decidido esa frase me frenó en seco._

 _No por la frase misma, sino por lo que significaba. Por quien lo decía._

 _Yo estaba haciendo todo esto por una persona. La única por la que llegué a sentir algo así._

 _Aquella con la que llegué a compartir algo más que tiempo en un club leyendo, insultándonos o resolviendo problemas ajenos._

 _La única persona con la cual sentí compresión mutua e ideales compartidos._

 _Aquella persona que dándose cuenta de ello o no, me hizo guardarle un sentimiento muy profundo que yo durante tanto tiempo me negué a reconocer._

 _Y es que para este momento aquello genuino que yo buscaba tenía un nombre y apellido..._

 _Yukinoshita Yukino._

 _Habría esperado algo como esto de cualquier persona menos ella..._

 _... Por qué?_

 _Y como si ella estuviese comprendiendo por una última vez mis pensamientos, me responde..._

 _"No hace falta que lo hagas... Yo he aceptado esto"_

 **[...]**

 _Y es en este punto, en que sentí como algo mío se desmoronaba para siempre._

* * *

En aquel momento no pude ver su expresión y ahora mismo apenas siquiera recuerdo el tono en que lo dijo... al parecer mi mente ya esta buscando un modo de como dejar atrás esto que solo me agobia y atormenta. Todo el valor que sentí y con el que contaba para llevar a cabo mi plan hasta las últimas consecuencias era insuficiente ante la idea de voltear a confrontarla.

Para aquel momento se me formo un nudo en la garganta y una presión fuerte en mis ojos. Paulatinamente mi visión se fue tornando borrosa.

El solo intentar recordar el resto provoca que me duela la cabeza y me hace perder los estribos. Creo que entre más intente recordarlo, más ganas me darán de simplemente desaparecer.

Lo que recuerdo bien del resto es haber intentado articular palabras, hilar oraciones en mi mente, todas apuntando a un mismo objetivo: saber **por qué.**

Y es en estos momentos en que, abriéndose paso en mi mente, una frase de hace mucho tiempo vuelve a mi. Como si mi subconsciente me lo restregase en la cara de una forma irónica.

 _'Pensaba que ambos odiábamos el engaño'_

Yo creía... No, estaba convencido, plenamente seguro de que ella no quería esto.

...O quizás solo me estuve engañando a mi mismo?

Quizás ella siempre fue así y solo me dejé llevar por la imagen que tenía de ella.

Siendo así, yo sería el culpable de mi propio estado. Después de todo, si te decepcionas de alguien es por que en primer lugar tu decidiste depositar tu confianza en esa persona, verdad?

...

No.

 _'Como ya lo había mencionado, yo no miento'_

No más mentiras.

Yo creí en ella, y esta vez estoy seguro de que fue en la misma persona que ella mostraba ante mí y no en una simple imagen que forcé en ella.

Por ende, yo no me engañé con respecto a Yukinoshita, al menos ya no tras darme cuenta de que ella no era la chica fuerte y decidida que en un inicio pensé erróneamente que era.

No mantuve sentimientos por una imagen de ella creada por mi mismo. Fue por la persona que ella misma proyectaba ser.

... Por lo tanto...

 _Ella no es distinta a Hayama._

Una sonrisa amarga se forma en mi rostro ante este pensamiento.

Que ironía llegar a esta conclusión en específico; siendo que ella aceptó esta situación, casándose con el y haciendo aquél apellido suyo en el proceso.

 _"Onii-chan..."_

Que ironía que cuando todo esto surgió y Miura intentó pedirme ayuda, en mi frustración y ansiedad no me medí y le dije directamente que estaba enamorada de una máscara, de una mentira encarnada en una persona.

Aun tengo grabada en la mente aquella escena... el como las lagrimas llenas de tristeza y dolor brotaron de sus ojos al afrontar la cruda verdad que ella por si misma había elegido ignorar durante tanto tiempo. Una situación que en práctica yo se la provoqué y a la cual ahora estoy al borde de llegar.

Si existe alguna deidad kármica seguramente en estos momentos se ha de estar mofando de mi...

Como si el remordimiento de haberle roto la ilusión y el corazón a aquella pobre chica que guardaba amor sincero por aquel bastardo no fuese suficiente.

"...Hikigaya-kun" Una voz pronuncia mi apellido con fuerza sacándome parcialmente de mi trance.

Ladeo ligeramente la mirada, lo suficiente para percatarme de quienes están ahí.

Komachi y Haruno.

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy en este lugar, podrían haber sido varias horas y probablemente ni me habría dado cuenta. Teniendo en cuenta que mi hermana menor no estuvo presente en la ceremonia, quizás se ha hecho bastante tarde.

...

"Vamos, ya es tarde y hace mucho frío aquí... será mejor que regreses a-" Haruno trató de ocultar la tristeza y frustración en su voz usando un tono más comprensivo y dulce, algo bastante impropio de ella. Pero lejos de sorprenderme o dejarme llevar por este hecho, la interrumpí.

"No"

Puedo percatarme de lo que se acentúa en sus expresiones tras mi respuesta pese a no estarlas mirando directamente. Muestran duda y pena.

...

"No pienso _regresar_ " Ellas entienden a lo que me refiero...

 _No pienso volver a pasar por algo como esto..._

"Estoy harto de buscar algo que no existe"

 _Y es que cuando encontré lo 'genuino', no era más que otra mentira._

Haruno baja la mirada y mi hermana solo guarda silencio. De cualquier modo, no hay como negar lo evidente.

Y es que ahora sé lo que pasó realmente...

 _Ella simplemente me descartó._

"En el momento en que ella decidió aceptar esta farsa, rechazó todo. Desde todo por lo que ella tuvo que pasar, hasta todo lo que vivimos desde que nos conocimos... incluyéndome."

"..."

 _Y por ese mismo motivo yo no tomaré el mismo camino que ella._

Desconozco lo que me depare el futuro, aunque como son las cosas no espero nada bueno de ello. Y de la misma forma, solo dios sabe cuando dejará Miura de llorar por aquel farsante que jamás mereció lo que ella sentía por el.

Pero, si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, y es que...

Contrariamente a Miura Yumiko, yo no pienso llorar por alguien que no existe.

Y es que prefiero pensar que la Yukinoshita Yukino que yo quise fue solo un sueño antes que afrontar el hecho de que Hayama Yukino es ahora y siempre fue su verdadero rostro.

 _Al menos así podré guardar una imagen de ella con cariño en lugar de ahogarme en la decepción o en el odio._

"No más mentiras, no más sacrificios, no más peticiones..."

 _Mi futuro será distinto al de ella... al de ellos dos._

Después de todo... tras el 'final' de esta situación, el 'final' de algo que en sí nunca empezó, ya no tengo ilusión alguna a la cual aferrarme.

"...Al final quedo solo yo"

 _Al final, como era de esperarse... estoy solo._

* * *

-Fin-

* * *

[1] Referencia a Wataru Watari, que no publica el volumen 12 de Oregairu -.-

 **Nota del Autor:**

Bueno si han llegado hasta este punto, espero que hayan disfrutado (si cabe la palabra xD) de este one shot del escenario que pensé para el peor final (en términos emocionales claro está, ya que no le estoy metiendo "tragedia" al asunto) para la serie. Es el primer fic que publico escrito en primera persona, así que disculpen si no es "EL" fic, pero de que le puse empeño le puse empeño.

En si no es el primer fic que escribo de Oregairu, este viene a ser un escenario hasta cierto punto "alternativo" (muy alternativo) de un fic que idee antes y que esta en progreso (quiero tener disponibles al menos 6 capítulos completos antes de empezar a publicarlo, ya va por el tercero).

Apreciaré las recomendaciones y sugerencias que puedan darme, me ayudarán a mejorar para proyectos posteriores.

Así mismo si por alguna razón leyeron hasta aquí, pensando que iba a acabar bien, disculpen la desilusión pero ahí esta la advertencia xD.

Si tienen alguna pregunta (como de cosas que ocurrieron en el trasfondo, dudas que tengan respecto al fic, etc). Trataré de responderlas en los comentarios.

Muchas gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de leer esto y hasta pronto.

.

.

.

Ah... y si llegaron a captar la contradicción en los pensamientos de Hachiman, tiene una razón de ser, pero prefiero que la interpreten antes que revelarla directamente.


	2. Respuestas a comentarios

**Advertencia:** Esto no es un segundo capítulo, lamento si al publicar esto termina siendo un click-bait no intencional lol. Por otra parte, para ser honesto en un comienzo había considerado continuar esta historia pero ahí ya no tendría mucho sentido que se llame "El peor final" xD, quizás lo haga en forma de otro fic pero mucho más adelante, tengo otro en camino que pienso publicar en unas semanas, quiero pulirlo bien antes de exhibirlo.

Ya habiendo dejado en claro eso, muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Créanme que ayudan, me muestran que al menos alguien leyó algo a lo que le puse empeño y me ayudan a ver las cosas desde otras perspectivas, además de mejoras mis faltas. Sé que es un tema repetido, yo mismo leí varios fics con la temática del matrimonio forzado, pero nunca vi dicho matrimonio concretarse xD. Trataré de no recaer en ello en el futuro.

Para los que se quedaron con la curiosidad de la "contradicción" que mencioné al final de la publicación pasada:  
.

.

.

Es a libre interpretación. Lol.

Bueno, no del todo.

SPOILER (Si quieren averiguarlo por si mismos, recomiendo no leer lo que viene):  
.

.

.

A este fic le puse por nombre "El peor final" por algo. Si se dan cuenta en este punto Hachiman esta harto de que la gente en su entorno engañe ya sea a el o así mismos. Y esto le afecta especialmente cuando se da cuenta de lo que ocurre con aquello "genuino" que el buscaba (A.K.A: Yukinoshita Yukino), que desde su punto de vista son dos posibilidades:

\- O Yukino lo engaño con su forma de ser desde el principio.

\- O Yukino decidió aceptar vivir en un engaño el resto de su vida.

Y para el no hay mal menor entre estos dos.

Y como se habrán dado cuenta, el no puede lidiar con esa realidad. Ya sea por orgullo o por negarse a sufrir como Yumiko, prefiere adoptar una última mentira, engañándose así mismo (aquí la contradicción) haciendo de cuenta que Yukino nunca existió.

Y bueno, si a eso le añadimos lo que el mismo dice al final de la historia, el cambia para siempre en este punto (para bien o para mal, eso ya depende de como lo vean).

En fin. El resto queda a libre interpretación. Si hay otras dudas simplemente añadiré las respuestas a este apartado.

Como dije antes, muchas gracias por haber leído esto. Así mismo gracias por sus follows, reviews y favoritos.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

.

* * *

 **For those who speak english:**

Well first of all, I'm glad to hear that you liked it, thanks a lot; unfortunately this isn't a second chapter. I'll keep it as a one-shot although I once considered to make it a bigger story, but if that had happened the title wouldn't make sense, lol. But I'll try to do better on the next story, which I'll be publishing on some more weeks.

I'll try to summarize what happened to Hachiman in the end of this story.

SPOILER ALERT (If you want to figure out the contradiction in Hachiman's mind by yourself don't read this):  
.

.

.

.

In the end, in Hachiman's mind there are two posibilities:

\- Yukino decieved him since the start with a fake persona.  
\- Or Yukino accepted to live in a lie the rest of her life.

And well one is as bad as the other gets.

In the end this is a bad ending not only because Yukino fails in gaining control over her life but because Hachiman (even while he hates lies more than ever), embraces one last lie (Yukino does not exist anymore for him) in order to avoid suffering like Yumiko, that's why I said he is condradicting himself, and ultimately you could say he got worse compared to the begining of the LN, since now he is more self-concious and distrustful than before as a result from this experience, making this story in my view 'The worst ending'.

And that was pretty much it (the rest is for open interpretation), thanks for reading again, I kinda understand the difficulty of reading in other languages so I really appreciate your views, favorites, follows and reviews.

Also, sorry if my english wasn't good enough, lol.

See you next time.


End file.
